Chapter Poems
by WingStockRelyon
Summary: An IchiRuki drabble collection. Each chapter stemming out from a chapter poem of it's own. Chapter 1: Reasons. "It is nothing but a lost cause, a futile attempt to hide the reasons behind such obvious actions". A White Day Giveaway for the IchiRuki FC.


**Chapter Poems **

**By: WingStockRelyon**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reasons**

**_"It is nothing but a lost cause, a futile attempt to hide the reasons behind such obvious actions"_**

**_****_**

Kuchiki Rukia felt a very familiar presence near to where she rested under a sturdy tree within the 13th division grounds. The presence grew more powerful, intense and consuming as it came nearer by each fleeting second. But at the same time it felt serene, calming, and warm. 'Weird' she thought because the presence she felt is not anywhere resembling a thing of a house structure but somehow, somewhere in the middle of it, it managed to feel like…home.

She drank this familiarity letting all of it sink in this particular space and time before she chose to speak to make him know that his arrival didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you here?..." She asked without turning back or breaking her relaxed pose. "Ichigo." His name coming out from her lips made it official. This is real. It is not some mere product of her hopeful imagination that he is indeed a few feet behind her in this place where he had not been given authority to enter and she never allowed to leave behind.

The grass rustled with every step he took as he walked towards her in a deliberate but somehow anxious pace. He stopped when he reached her side looking down at her in time to meet the pointed stare of her obsidian violet eyes. She met his amber irises before she slowly shifted her gaze reveling in the bright mass of orange that was his hair. Just one aspect that adds up to his total bizarreness that she's taken quite a liking to and didn't realize had come to miss so much.

He broke his gaze and looked away. He looked forward with a layback attitude and whistled casually as if it was a common thing for him to be in Seireitei in this particular bright and sunny day.

"Ichigo." It came out harder this time and with specific implications that means he should start talking now or else...

He stood still on his spot and stopped his whistling. For a fleeting moment the only sounds that can be heard are the rustling of leaves being blown gently by the breeze and the flow of the clear water from a nearby river.

'_Why are you here?_' her question rang out in his mind. Yeah, why is he here exactly, he asked himself.

"Ichi-"

He let out a loud sigh and plopped down beside her under the shade of the tree.

"I was bored I have nothing better to do I just want to pass the time There's nothing much going on in the real world and I need a new environment. " he answered in one breath and looked away scratching the back of his head.

'_I miss you, Idiot._'

Rukia tilted her head to take a peek at his expression and arched a brow. "Is that so?" A light smirk was tugging playfully at the corners of her lips.

"A new environment, huh?" She asked, focusing on the little birds flying together in groups. "If you're bored, I trust you to come up with something more productive to do instead of making a hobby out of jumping in different dimensions. Oh, and a new environment? I'm pretty sure Hueco Mundo can offer way a lot more _'new environment'_ than here. So what makes Seireitei the lucky place?" she asked with a teasing edge delighting in the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo, inspite of his tough and total badass (as others would like to term it) demeanor, could still squirm under specific circumstances.

His usual scowl was plastered on his face accompanied with the slight twitching of his brow as he turned at her direction. "No reason. I just feel like it. It was like a spur of the moment thing. Random decision. Ever heard of that?"

'_This place is enough because you're here_'

The smirk never left her lips. "Hmm…" She let the wind wash over her face all the while looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Is it really worth all the trouble. Just to pass the time here, Ichigo?" She asked again. "I know that it is not actually easy to get in this place, besides-"

"You know what Rukia?" he interrupted her ramblings as his intense eyes bore on her skin. "I think you're right. It's not worth all the trouble. Next time I'm bored maybe I'll just sleep."

'_Everything is worth it if it means I've got to see you again._'

"Yeah that would be better!" he lied down on the grassy ground, resting his hands behind his head before closing his eyes. His perpetual scowl set in his features.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. She tucked her knees under her chin and looked at him on his place on the ground.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you're here." She spoke suddenly in an earnest tone. The abrupt hitch in his breath and the halfhearted scowl he's now trying to permanently etch on his face are great indications that he heard her words.

"Oh, before I forgot," he feigned a fake surprise as he rummaged inside his shinigami robes. "This is for you." He pulled out a black box tied in a single white ribbon and casually swung it like a pendulum before her eyes.

Rukia looked at the box and then to Ichigo then back at the box with a look of genuine surprise. A moment of silence passed before he placed the box in her open palm, his fingers subconsciously lingering a little while longer than necessary on the soft skin of her hands.

"Why are you giving me something? Is this necessary?"

He didn't bother to answer her question. He rolled on his side turning his back to her.

A vein popped on her forehead but disappeared as quickly as it had come when she took a peek at what's inside the package.

Silence prevailed as she raised a brow knowingly.

"Yeah, whatever Ichigo… white day in the real world, right?" She announced before she leaned into the tree trunk and took a bite from the conspicuously chappy shaped white chocolate.

"You get out of your way just to give me something on white day? That was uncharacteristically nice of you". She paused then took another bite at the white chocolate.

"Anyways, thanks, Ichigo."

No response.

"And by the way, you honestly think I don't have any idea about that celebration?"

The orange head was trying very hard to convince her that he's asleep as he kept very still while snoring another obvious fake snore.

* * *

**Elyon's note: **

Okay so this is my first _uploaded_ drabble.

The idea of this whole drabble collection comes from loving the chapter poems of the Bleach manga especially the chapter poem for the Fade to Black graphic novel. We really should look into them more because they hint an awful lot of things. *winks*

So yeah, I liked the idea of coming up with a chapter poem for every chapter of this collection, hence the title.

This chapter is for the white day giveaway for the IchiRuki FC at the Bleachasylum, for the theme: **White Chocolate**.

**It will not cost you a single penny to review so don't hesitate to leave some. **

**THANKS!!!**


End file.
